


Regret

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [4]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I mean...there isnt really comfort here at least, Panic, Rambling, Regret, This fic is just short and hurt sorry thats how coffee is, no forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: Freeman and Benrey are on the edge of forgiving each other, but they aren't quite ready.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768609
Kudos: 12





	Regret

Tommy had left to lay down in the other room a few hours ago, but told Freeman and Benrey they didn't have to clean up right away if they didn't want to. He was perfectly fine with Freeman staying around longer if he felt comfortable enough to be around Benrey alone.

So he did.

They watched a few movies. Had some snacks. Laughed occasionally at a stupid joke Benrey made up.

It was nice.

It was something Freeman wished he had more of.

Something he knew he missed after breaking apart.

"Hey Ben?"

"Sup Freeman?"

"Do you...do you ever miss it...this...us…?"

Benrey hesitates, Freeman can tell hes struggling to find an answer. Thats fair, the question was a heavy one.

Then he shrugs.

"A little...yeah. Why?"

"Do you know that uh...w-well I…" Freeman wasn't sure what to say himself. Where was he going with this?  _ What was there to say? _

"Your breathings getting a little fast there." Benrey breaks him from his thoughts, "You good?"

"I regret it Benrey. I regret all of what I did. I regret yelling at you and leaving and texting you out of the blue. I regret being so,  _ so  _ stupid and watching you walk out that night when you grabbed your stuff. Regret never giving you a chance to figure out what was wrong and leaving you with so many questions with so few answers I-I-" Freeman clenches and unclenches his fists, struggling so much to find his words, his breath. "And I really regret letting my instant response be to yell when seeing you. And to run. And to try and forget again. And Im so, so sorry I never even tried to give you the time of day or to check if you were okay I don't...it was shitty of me. All of it was. And I understand if you don't forgive me."

"And I don't…"

"Yeah...I get that, but would you be able to once...once we're past this? Past all this, I don't know, shit we dug ourselves into? Could we forgive each other?"

Freeman looked at the other, his desperate, pleading green eyes looking for any sign of hope in Benrey's own. 

Benrey sighed.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote somethin' for Coffee, figured I might as well do something short that gives us a lil more background on Benrey and Gordon before getting together again and after the events of what happened some time back in college. 
> 
> M' tumblrs enby-freeman if you're ever lookin' to talk.


End file.
